


Gay in space

by fishydwarrows



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, This is a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishydwarrows/pseuds/fishydwarrows
Summary: This is a crack fic,, a joke





	

**Author's Note:**

> In these shitty times we need something stupid and funny to counter all the shit. Here is my counter.

Hunk grabbed LANCE and smoothed the hair out of his eyes. 

 

“Your eyes are so blue Like the ocean.” Hunk smiled. “I love the ocean.”

 

Lance gasped. Lance grabbed hunk’s hand. “Your hands are like meat claws. I love meat.” Hunk gasped in return. 

 

He cupped his hands to Lance's face. “Your cheeks are like toast. They’re so warm.” Lance gasped. “Your nose is like a button. And i want to sew our lips together.” 

 

HUNK GASPED. 

 

“that's why they call me the tailor.” Lance whispered before leaning forward. They smooched.

 

It was amazing. 

  
The end.


End file.
